Final Fantasy 8: After the Storm
by liquidstar
Summary: *CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY UP!* You'd think after all everyone has been through, they'd live happily ever after. Think again. Squinoa, Selvine, Quiefer, Zell/Library girl.
1. For Every Story

Final Fantasy 8: After the Storm

Final Fantasy 8: After the Storm

A/N:Well, here I am again.Writing a whole new fic.I know, I know.Yell at me.I haven't finished most of my stuff yet.But I just had to write this.In this story, I wanted to achieve something that no other writers have.A realistic look at the lives of our characters ten years after the game.And unlike most stories, this wont be about the characters kids, though they do play a major role.It'll be about them.This is one chapter of it only.It's a Selphie/Irvine, Quistis/Seifer, Squall/Rinoa, and Zell/Library girl (Mirae).Enjoy!

-SB

PS- If you're confused, an explanation is at the end of the story.And I'd like to thank some of my friends for helping me out with this.Butterfli, Fly, superviolist, Rhyein, X Launcher, Ellone Leonhart-Loire, Vendrin, and Meekychunky.You guys rock!

Chapter One: For Every Story

It was a lovely autumn day.The girl had to admit that.Green hills stretched for miles, here and there dotted with the sparse wildflowers that Winhill was so famous for.A sweet-smelling breeze blew about her, causing her dark hair to fall in front of her face, and she pushed the offending tendrils away in frustration.Bending down, she touched a flower lightly with small white hands, admiring its delicate beauty, brilliant yellow petals bent towards the warmth of the early September sun.She picked it absently, braiding it into her glossy black hair deftly, then glanced about.Farther off, her mother stood, back turned."Mom?"

Rinoa smiled and ran over to where her daughter stood, dark hair flying behind her."Brook, can you hear it?" she asked, putting an arm about the nine year olds slim shoulders.Brook's brows creased in confusion.

"Hear what?"

"The humming," Rinoa explained patiently."The vibrating coming from the air.Can you?"The little girl closed her eyes, concentrating.Finally, clear blue orbs stared into soft brown ones.

"No, I don't hear anything.Maybe it's a sorceress thing."Rinoa's face fell, and she shrugged.

"Probably."Lately, the powers she had acquired ten years earlier were appearing stronger than ever, and it wasn't uncommon for her to be able to sense things that others couldn't.

"Look," Rinoa pointed, and Brook followed her gaze down the hill to where her father knelt gravely, ignoring the wind as it played with his brown hair.His black leather jacket was on the ground beside him, and he wore only a white tee shirt and leather pants as he stared at his mother's grave.The whole air seemed to vibrate around him, shimmering in emotion like Rinoa had insisted she could hear.Peering at her daughter's face, she smiled with satisfaction."Isn't it amazing?"Brook nodded slowly, and continued to watch as Squall stood and turned, beckoning her to join him.Brook obliged warily, and ran down the hill, slowing once she got to the gravestone.She touched the smooth marble, cold even on such a warm day.Her finger traced over the grooves that spelled out her grandmother's name.Raine Loire.Then she glanced up at her father.

"Do you think she can see me right now?"Squall thought about it, then shrugged. 

"I don't know, Brook.Nobody knows what happens after you die."

"Grandpa Laguna says that she's an angel with Hyne up in the clouds, and that she watches over me to make sure I'm being good."

"Laguna doesn't know everything," Squall answered slowly."But I'd like to think that she can see us.I never knew my mother, but I would have liked her to meet my daughter."Brook smiled slightly.  


"Maybe she watches me when I dance onstage, and helps me to get good scores in my routine." She was pleasantly surprised when her father bent down to kiss her lightly on the cheek, and took her hand in his gloved one.   
  
"Maybe." Grabbing his jacket, he tossed it over his shoulder and started downthe hill, daughter in tow.Rinoa met them at the bottom and embraced her husband, then took Brook's other hand, and the little family of three went home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deling City was a loud place.During the day it was tolerable, as most people were inside working and the streets were clear.But at night the capital of Galbadia became alive with young people.Lights flashed, music blared, and teenagers laughed and joked, leaning casually against the cold, dirty buildings of the inner city as they chugged their beers, getting inebriated until they fell unconscious.A lucky few were dragged inside, or brought to the local hospital.Most spent the night outside in a drunken slumber, hoping to Hyne that one of the local gangs wouldn't come along and try to take advantage of their helpless state.Irvine used to take part in the deadly night chain of events.Then he turned 21, and found sleeping in bars much more preferable than spending the night on the streets.

So it was no surprise that when ten p.m. came, Irvine found himself walking towards the local bar.Gloved hands in the pockets of his long tan duster, he walked with his head down, face shadowed by his black Stetson.The sleek silver gun he carried everywhere was strapped to his shoulder, and he tightened the buckle as an extra precaution.It was his only reminder of his short time at Balamb Garden, and he couldn't afford to lose it.All around him the darkness seemed to condense, a shroud of cold abysmal black settling around the cowboy's tall, lanky form.The sky was an odd purple, clouds of gray drifting low through the streets, and the lamps sputtered, giving off a sickly golden light.Irvine walked faster.The welcoming flashes of red bulbs from the bar were just ahead, and he opened the door, slipping inside, grateful to be away from the ominous presence of the streets.

The bell tinkled as the door swung closed behind him, and a few people looked up.Seeing that it was a regular, they went back to their mugs again, and the talk continued.Shrugging Exeter off his shoulder, Irvine sauntered across the shabby red carpet to the counter, and dropped his gun carefully to his feet as he made himself comfortable on a stool.

"She called for you, Kinneas."

Irvine turned around quickly, and frowned at the man next to him who had spoken.He wasn't very tall, but he more than made up for it with muscles and bulk.He looked about 30 years old, his face weathered and brown, covered by a scruffy beard and a shock of shaggy red hair.He gave one the impression of a good-natured mutt.

"Who called, Kal?Sharon?Andira?Talea?Its over with all of them," Irvine said bitterly, and rapped his hand on the counter.The bartender rushed over with a beer.

"No," Kal told his friend, running a big hand through his hair."Her.Selphie.You're supposed to call her back."

Selphie.Like a dead weight, it all came rushing back.A torrent of memories and emotions sent his mind reeling.A pretty little pixie of a girl, vibrant green eyes overflowing with tears of hurt and confusion.Harsh words, filled with anger.He had been drunk that last day.Hyne, how he regretted what he had said. And she had stood there silently, head bowed, not even flinching as his verbal barbs came at her blow by blow.And when it was all over, all she had said…all she had done was kissed his cheek, whispered goodbye, and walked out of the room.Forever.His voice shook with suppressed emotion as he tried to reply."She…she's better off without me."

Kal shook his head, scratching at his beard."Maybe so, but she sure as hell ain't any happier.I met her-what, once?Even I can tell that she's miserable."

The cowboy took a swig of his beer, and looked away."10 years…is a long time…"

"Hell yeah," the big man agreed."Here."A cell phone slid over the counter towards Irvine."You remember her number?"

Irvine glared at him."Damn right I do."A long finger ventured out to touch the cell phone warily."…What did she say before?To you?"

Kal chuckled."Just call her, man.I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Taking a deep breath, Irvine nodded shortly, took another long drink of his beer, and picked up the phone.It rang once.Then twice.He prayed fervently that she would be home.He doubted he could get up the courage to call her again.Three times.Then a message.Not Selphie's voice, but a little girl's."Hiya, you've reached Selphie and Bria Tilmitt!We're not home, or we're ignoring the phone or…something…umm…"The girl giggled nervously."So like, anyways, leave a message and we promise to call back!Mwah!"Irvine stumbled with shaky fingers to hang up the phone.

Kal looked at him questioningly."Not home?"

Irvine shook his head, wiping his sweaty palms on his chaps."Who's Bria?"

"Bria?Oh.Her kid.Pretty cute, from what I hear.Looks just like her daddy."

Selphie?A mom?Irvine blinked, and tugged his hat down over his eyes, all hopes of reuniting with his childhood love dashed to pieces."She's moved on, then."His voice was low and emotionless, and he kicked at the metal rod under the counter almost angrily.

Kal spit his beer, amber liquid flying across the room to splatter on the mirror above."The hell?!?Kinneas, don't tell me you never knew!Its been ten years, man!"

Irvine looked at him blankly."Know what?"

The older man coughed and stared, still unbelieving.Finally, he croaked out "The kid is yours, Irvine."

The cowboy reached down for Exeter, settling it on his shoulder, then got up."I'm gonna head home.See ya around."He started out.

"Wait!Irvine!"Kal yelled, standing up.Irvine didn't look back.His mind was numb.Opening the door, he stepped outside into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yeah. So, like after that I took a big step backwards, y'know?Like I saw you do, Pa!Then I whopped him one!Pow!Right in the…err…"

"Kisser?" Zell supplied, trying to hide a smile of amusement.

Gavin nodded emphatically, bouncing up and down where he stood."Uh huh!Right there!It was like so cool!You should've seen it!"

"Gavin, I really don't want you fighting with Skylar," Mirae sighed."After all, he's a friend of the family."

The little blonde rolled his eyes, collapsing into a chair with his short legs over the side."He ain't my friend.Ain't anyone else's either!"

His mother frowned, blowing a wisp of black hair away from her face."Ain't isn't a word, Gavin.Didn't Mrs. Chan teach you that?"

Gavin wrinkled his little nose."It sucks having a librarian for a mom, don't it, Tasha?"

Tasha looked up from the floor where she was struggling to build a castle of blocks, and waved her chubby arm in the air, smiling innocently."Yup!Sucks!" 

Zell couldn't stop the laughter this time, but he tried to keep a straight face."Gavin, I agree with your mother."

Mirae smiled approvingly."Thank you, dear."

Gavin looked confused."But Pa-,"

"About saying ain't.I don't give a rats ass who you beat up at school as long as you do it professionally," the spiky-haired man said with a wink, then shrank from his wife's icy glare.

The little boy giggled uncontrollably."Hear that, Tash?Pa says I can beat Skylar up!"

"Rats ass!" the tiny girl agreed, and Mirae sank into a chair with her head in her hands.

"Zell, you are corrupting our children.Tasha just said her first swear word, and she's four years old!"

Zell smiled sheepishly, and walked over to give his wife a quick kiss."Sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Ma!' Gavin echoed, jumping up from where he was sitting to place a hand on her arm.He would have hugged her, but a six-year-old boy is too grown up for the hugging stuff.His parents, however, thought differently.Mirae grabbed her son around the waist, pulling him onto her lap, and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Ma!" Gavin shrieked."Stop it!Pa?"He looked up at his father imploringly with wide brown eyes.Zell grinned.

"Group hug!"Wrapping his huge arms around both his wife and son, he sandwiched Gavin in-between while the boy laughed helplessly.

"Aaaaahhh!!!I'm getting squished!"

"Me me me!" Tasha squealed, and squeaked happily as her father picked her up, letting her join in the tormenting of her brother.

"Can't…breathe…" Gavin gasped."Get off me, you goons!"

Chuckling, Zell jumped off and picked his son up by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to the other end of the room."Better, kid?"

Gavin couldn't answer.He was laughing too hard.

The phone rang, and Mirae stood up to answer it, Tasha following her into the kitchen.In a second, she stuck her head out of the doorway."Zell?It's Rob.You've got a recording session now.Better run."

Zell scratched his head."Now?Huh.Is he mad?"

"I could 'ear him yellin' an' I was standin' by mommy, not even listenin' to da phone!" Tasha chirped.

Zell smiled fondly, and strode across the room to pick his little daughter up, kissing her cheek."Be good for mommy, Tash."

The dark haired toddler smiled sweetly."I'm always good!"

Zell chuckled."Sure, sweetheart."He turned to Gavin.The boy sat staring at the wall, his arms crossed.

"Its not fair!"

"What's not fair?" Zell asked, crossing to sit beside him.

Gavin stuck out his lower lip."You're always recording for your stupid band!And I'm gonna have a basketball tournament tomorrow and you aren't gonna be there cause you have to play in Timber!"

"Oh…" Zell sighed and looked at the ground in embarrassment."Y'know, Gavin, I try to be there for you as often as I can, but-."

"-You're a rock star," Gavin finished sourly."Everybody adores you and wants to hear you play.So you're never home.Pa, everyone's got a dad but me!Except for Bria, but…" Frustrated, Gavin jumped up and stomped his foot."Coach is letting me play point guard!Point guard!The position that I never get to be!He says I'm getting' really really good!And it's against Deling City, Pa!You gotta watch!You…you just gotta!"

The martial artist frowned, and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a planner.He flipped it open and paged through, then looked up."Gavin, I've been really busy lately working on my second cd.But I think next Saturday I could take you kids to the beach…"

That did it.Gavin exploded."I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE BEACH!!!"Bursting into tears, the little boy ran out of the room.Instinctively, Zell started after him, but a gentle hand on his shoulder slowed him.

"Zell…" Mirae said softly."I'll deal with him.Get to the studio.And don't be too late coming home, okay?"

Zell glanced down the hallway guiltily, then nodded."Alright.I'll see ya later."Mirae grabbed his coat and guitar case from the family room, and handed them to her husband, then gave him a quick kiss, ushering him out the door.

"And…"Mirae stopped and looked at him, and Zell rubbed his hair sheepishly."Tell Gavin I'm sorry for me."

"I will."

"Later."Zell jumped into his car and drove off.

~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The door swung closed behind him, and Seifer winced at the loud slam.Crossing the wooden porch, he leapt off the stairs, landing on the cobblestones with catlike grace.It had been ten years since he served as Ultimecia's knight, but he hadn't lost his touch.Glancing around Balamb, he started down the street.It was getting late, and people bustled about, ushering children inside, a few of them even waving to Seifer as he strolled down the path.

"Seifer!" Mrs. Dincht called from her front door, a smile on her round face."Are you looking for your son?"

Seifer stopped, and nodded."Yeah, have you seen him?"

Mrs. Dincht came out to greet him as he walked towards her."Yes, I did.About an hour ago he ran past here, and down towards the hotel."

"I bet he's at the docks," Seifer said."Thanks, Mrs. Dincht."

Mrs. Dincht beamed."No problem, dearie!"She started back in the house, then paused and turned around again. "Oh, and next time you see my Zell, tell him to come visit me, and to bring his adorable grandchildren with him, will you?"

Seifer grinned."I'll do that.See ya."Waving casually, he walked away.

The sun was just setting when Seifer found him.One long leg dangling off the dock, his white-blonde hair blown by the wind, Skylar looked so much older than his nine years.Leaning back against a wall, Seifer watched his son silently, studying his handsome, almost feminine features, and bright blue eyes, one rimmed with a large purple bruise gotten earlier in the day.When Skylar had been questioned about it, the boy had quietly acknowledged that he had been involved in a fight, but it was nothing serious, and he had refused to speak of it further.Seifer shook his head, crossing his arms.Someone up above must be playing a joke on him.This kid, this serious, intelligent boy, couldn't possibly be his.All the same though, he felt a peculiar sort of fondness for him.

"Dad?"Seifer jerked his head up quickly, lost in thought.Skylar had finally noticed his father there, and regarded him with a calm look of appraisal."Did mom send you?"

Seifer nodded, a small smile crossing his face."Yeah.She gets worried.If I were you I'd stop sneaking out of the house like this."He walked down the dock to sit beside his son on the edge."Something wrong?"

Skylar shook his head violently."No.I was just thinking."He stared out at the lapping waves pensively, and then turned back to his father."I let him punch me."His words were soft, his tone absent as again he turned to the sea.

"What?" Seifer stared at his son."Let who?"

The answer was a long time in coming."…Gavin.I let him."

Seifer blinked."Skylar, what for?"

Skylar looked at his father as if he were stupid."Gavin's been having trouble lately, with Zell being off at concerts so often.So when he picked a fight with me today at school, I did what he wanted me to do.I teased him until he punched me.He was much happier afterwards."

The silence was almost unbearable.Wind whistled around them, stirring up the water as the sky grew darker, and the shadows came out to play, gliding along the wooden planks of the old dock.Just when Seifer thought he might have understood his son, he went and did something so…confusing, that he was forced to start all over again.Carefully, so as not to startle Skylar, Seifer raised his voice a bit."Why?"

Skylar didn't answer.Instead, he shifted, laying down on his stomach, and stretched out a hand to touch the dusky water below.It swirled and rippled under his touch, and Seifer watched it absently."You know…I've got a lot to live up to." Skylar began.

Seifer waited for him to go on, but Skylar took his time, apparently fascinated with the movement of the water.He sat up."I'm surrounded by heroes and legends.I'm learning about my own parents in history class at school.People expect a lot of me.I'm supposed to be arrogant and brave like my father, intelligent and wise like my mother…" Skylar's voice became very small, and hardly heard of the incoming storm."But y'know…sometimes…I just wanna be…myself."

"Skylar!Seifer!"Quistis ran down the street towards the dock, her blonde hair flying behind her.It was starting to rain now, and she paused, taking off her glasses and wiping them on the sleeve of her white shirt, then placed them back on, smiling as she saw her husband and son just ahead."Come home, you two!"

"Its pouring out!Didn't you notice?" a golden-haired little girl added, putting her hands on her hips, her nose upturned in an expression of superiority that Seifer had seen so often on Quistis in earlier years.

"We noticed," Skylar said, standing up and walking towards his younger sister and mother.Seifer followed him, brushing the raindrops off his trench coat in a futile gesture.He took his wife's arm as she extended it to him, and pulled her close, wrapping her in an embrace.Their children watched in impatience as their parents kissed, and finally Nira broke the moment. 

"Hate to bother you guys, but I'm cold, wet, and miserable…and I'd rather like to head home.So if you don't mind?"

Quistis laughed and pulled away from her husband."Come on, Nira.I'll race you home."Nira's green eyes lit up in anticipation.

"You sure, mom?You may be an esteemed Instructor of Balamb Garden, but you're getting old.I'll leave you in the dust!"

"Oh really?Onyourmarkgetsetgo!"Quistis sped off down the street, Nira squealing as she tried desperately to catch up.

"Cheater!" 

Seifer grinned, watching his wife and daughter run out of sight.Then he looked down at his son."So, Skylar…what are you doing tomorrow?"

Skylar shrugged, kicking at a puddle with soaking sneakers."If I don't catch pneumonia, I'll probably just stay home and play Playstation until Mom yells at me.Why?"

"Well…I was thinking maybe you and I could catch a train to Timber.Zell's performing there, and I bet I could get tickets from him.Just us guys.Whadda ya say?"

"Cool!" Skylar cried."Can we go to the Timber Maniacs headquarters too?"

His father chuckled."Anywhere you wanna go, kid.Me and you."At first, Seifer thought he might regret bringing up the idea of a father/son outing, but the look in Skylar's eyes melted all doubts away.

"Thanks, Dad."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was late in rising that morning, but when it did, the sight was ethereal.Golden mist shone upon trees just barely changing color, and even the ocean was splashed with amber.So when Bria woke up, instead of jumping out of bed like she usually would, she lied curled up in the warm blankets, gazing outside her window calmly with large green eyes._Something is different…_She felt it all around her.That peculiar sensation that while everything seemed perfect…something was not quite the same.Slipping out of the sheets, she padded down the hallway to her mothers room, bare feet curling at the coldness of the tile floor, and rapped softly at the door."Mommy?"There was no answer.Frowning, Bria pushed open the door and walked in.

Her mother's bed was empty, untouched.The room was dark, the windows…closed?Bria blinked.Her mother always had the windows open.Always.Crossing the floor, she unlatched the shutters and pushed them open.Sunlight danced lazily through the room, alighting first on the bed, then on the dresser, and finally on the carpeting by the closet where her mother lay fast asleep, an upturned box at her feet.Bria went to her, and knelt, studying her mother absently.It had been ten years, but Selphie looked exactly like the energetic seventeen year old she had been.Her brown hair was longer, and fell in ripples about her slender shoulders, and she wore a large white t-shirt that Bria thought might be Zell's.The two were very close.Bria thought about waking her, but decided not to.She had been acting rather odd lately, staying up very late and not getting any sleep at all.Instead, Bria focused her attention on the contents of the box her mother had been rummaging through the night before.Reaching a small hand into the box, she pulled out a pile of papers and began reading.

Butterfly,

I'm sorry.I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be.Squall suggested I go to a counseling group, and I think I'll take him up on his offer.Hyne, if it makes our relationship better, I'll try anything.For now, I'm gonna try to stay out of the pub.I'll swear off drinking for awhile and see if that helps.You know I love you.

-Irvine

Bria frowned at the letter, then tossed it aside.Who was this Irvine guy, anyway?The next piece of paper wasn't a letter, but a picture.A stunningly handsome young man sat on the cement steps to an old building.His auburn hair was long and held back in a ponytail, and he wore a cowboy hat and duster.His long legs were stretched out in front of him, and he had his gloved hands behind his head as he leaned back casually.But when Bria looked at his face, she got the oddest feeling.As if she had seen the man somewhere before.She squinted at it for a long while, and the realization came like a lightning bolt.That was her face!Hers was a little softer, a little rounder, and she had green eyes instead of blue, but the resemblance was amazing.Was this…her father?Maybe.Her mother never talked about him.And even now, she didn't know his name, or anything.Flipping the picture over, she recognized her mother's round, neat handwriting.

Irvy at the orphanage

Irvy?Irvine, then?"Irvine…" Bria whispered, testing the name out.There was no recognition.The name sounded strange to her ears."Irvine…" She put the picture carefully back in the box, and took out a folder, yellowed with age.It fell apart in her hands, paper floating down all around her.She picked a piece up and glanced at it, then smiled.Now this was something she understood.Guitar music!Scrambling to her feet, she grabbed her guitar from her mother's closet and opened the case.She picked the guitar up carefully, and making sure her mother was still asleep, she began to play.The song wasn't all that difficult, not for her at least.One thing her mother had said about her father was that he had the gift of music, and Bria had inherited it.Her small fingers danced over the strings, playing the hauntingly beautiful melody, and after awhile she began to hum along to it softly as she played.The tune danced upon the sunlit morning, making everything somehow seem more beautiful than it already was.Whoever wrote this piece was a genius.

"That's my song…" Bria stopped playing and turned around.Her mother had woken up, and sat with one arm propping herself up."Irvy wrote it for me," she said quietly, running a hand through her hair, mussed with sleep.

"Oh…I'm sorry," her daughter said nervously, inching closer."I just found the music, and I thought…" Selphie smiled, and tilted her head slightly.

"Keep playing, honey.You play it just as good as him."Bria's eyes lit up.

"Really?"She strummed a chord on the guitar happily."I mean, you never talk about him.I found a picture of him.He's really cute!" she giggled.

Selphie laughed, and pulled her legs to her chest, watching her daughter.It had been years since Irvine left her, but she never for a moment regretted being with him.After all, he gave her the light of her life, her ten-year-old daughter Brionnach.Bria was rather tall for her age, almost as tall as her mother.Her hair was long and auburn, and she had the most beautiful green eyes.But the most amazing thing about her daughter was her smile.There were times when Selphie just didn't know if she could handle it anymore.Being a single mother was hard beyond belief.But Bria would just flash her mother a gorgeous smile and remind her that "Dad might be gone, but you've got me and you're stuck with me.Whether ya like it or not."Shaking her head, Selphie reached over and began sorting through some of the papers on the floor, placing them carefully back in the box.A slim hand touched her arm, and Selphie looked up into her daughter's face.

"Mom…are these Dad's stuff?"

Selphie nodded, leaning back against the bed."Uh huh.He left them here when he…" Her face grew pained, and she looked away.Bria scooted closer to her, and leaned her head on her mother's shoulder.

"When he what, Mom?Did he die?"

"No…he's still alive."

"Then why doesn't he come back?He loves us, right?" Bria's vibrant green eyes were filled with hurt and confusion, and Selphie gave her daughter a quick hug, smiling.

"Of course he does!But you don't understand your dad.He's very confused right now, and doesn't know where he belongs.But when he finally understands, he'll come back to us, and we'll all be one big family."Selphie's face took on a wistful expression, then she stood up, pulling her daughter up with her."But right now its just you and me, kiddo.Right?And we don't need a man in our lives to be happy.What's that show you and Brook watch?With those three superheroes?Show me your impression again."

Bria giggled and pumped a fist into the air, lifting up her foot."GIRL POWER!"

"That's right, hun!" Selphie grinned, putting an arm about her daughter's neck."Now lets get some breakfast, okay kiddo?I'm starving!"

"Right!" Bria declared, wrapping her own arm about her mother."Us superheroes get hungry sometimes too!"

Laughing, both left the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My friend Rhyein brought this to my attention, and in this IM conversation I explained it as best I could.I hope it clears up some things.

SelphieBabe: ^_^ Should I change anything?

Rhyein: what about the phone call to Irvine

Rhyein: ?

SelphieBabe: That'll be in the next chapter.

Rhyein: is that already happened, or does it happen later?

Rhyein: okay so they kinda go into the past and the present and the future all at the same time?

SelphieBabe: Not really.Selphie called last night, and when Irvine called back she and Bria were out. Now Selphie knows he's alive, like she said earlier, but she doesn't know he called, so she's not sure about anything besides that.

Rhyein: ok

SelphieBabe: Makes sense?

Rhyein: cos it's kinda confusing if it's all happening at the same time or in sequence

SelphieBabe: Its not all happening at the same time.The first part is the earliest part.That happened in the afternoon.Deling City has a time difference from Balamb, so while its late there, its not that late in Balamb, where Quistis and Seifer are.And Selphie and Bria live at Garden.

Rhyein: ok

Rhyein: but you need to explain that in the fic somehow

SelphieBabe: I'll put it at the end of it.

Rhyein: otherwise others will be confused as well

Rhyein: ok. :-)

SelphieBabe: Mmhmm...^_^Thanks for calling that to my attention.

Rhyein: welcome. :-)


	2. There Is A Legend

Final Fantasy 8: After the Storm

Final Fantasy 8: After the Storm

A/N-I'm SO sorry this took so long.I got a bit distracted, what with it being summer and everything.^_^Won't happen again, I promise.The next few chapters will come by in a blur.Read on!* snicker *

-SB

Chapter Two: There is a Legend

The blinding stage lights made it hard for Brook to see into the audience, but it didn't matter.Dancing took up all her concentration anyways.Nervously, she tugged on the hem of her long blue gown, and glanced up at the clock, waiting for her turn to go onstage.The other girls seemed just as nervous, and they flitted around like sparkly, gauze-winged butterflies, giggling and chattering to pass the time."Attention!" came the call, and instantly all the girls scampered to form a straight line, quieting instantly.Brook joined them, standing shyly near the back.

"Now darlings," the instructor began, pacing back and forth, his long nose twitching as he spoke."In this performance, I want you to float like the little fairies that you are.Understood?I care not that this is only a dress rehearsal.You shall be magical sprites!Understood?!"

"Yes, Mr. Lavine," all the girls echoed as one.

"Good."Mr. Lavine clapped his hands sharply in front of him, stretching to his full height."Now as you know, Debri has met with a tragic accident, and with a broken foot, she cannot float like you other sweetlings.So in this dress rehearsal, I shall decide who shall take her place as the fairy queen.Understood?"

No one voiced their consent, as all were whispering and giggling excitedly, ignoring the teacher.All but Brook, who stood wide-eyed in the back, quietly waiting for Mr. Lavine to finish.He smiled widely at her, and gave her a wink, and Brook flushed.

"Now angels!" Mr. Lavine barked."You are not listening!Please be docile little fawns like Ms. Leonhart!Follow her example!"

Instantly, 19 eyes turned to glare at her, and Brook felt like hiding under the floorboards in embarrassment.She looked away, silently seething.Docile little fawn?!

"Alright, you have five minutes to warm up, then onstage you go!You are excited, no?" Mr. Lavine grinned.

"Yes, Mr. Lavine!" the ballerinas chirped.

"Excellent!Excellent!Then I shall see you onstage!Au revoir, my little darlings!" the eccentric teacher cried, and disappeared through a door.

The dance class was instantly in chaos again.Brook crept back into the shadows, watching as the other girls laughed and chattered, each one sure that they would take Debri's place as the fairy queen."Hey Leonhart!" an urgent voice whispered from behind her, and Brook spun around, face to face with Bria Tilmitt.Bria smiled, pushing an auburn strand of hair away from her pixie face.

"Bria!" Brook gasped, and looked around quickly to make sure no one else was watching, and then grabbed her best friend's arm, dragging her into a corner."You aren't allowed back here!" she hissed.Bria shrugged nonchalantly.

"So what?No one was stopping me.'Sides, I gotta tell you something!You will not believe what happened this morning!" Bria hopped breathlessly from one foot to another, her bright green eyes sparkling.Brook shook her head, adjusting her tiara.

"Bri, I can't talk right now.I gotta warm up before I dance.Can't you tell me later?"

"No!C'mon Brook, I-…" Bria glanced over the other girl's shoulder, and frowned."Oh great.Here comes Ryssa."

A petite girl with golden curls had broken free of the other girls, and was walking towards them, a Cheshire cat smile on her round face.She stopped in front of them, and brushed down her pink skirt, then casually tossed a curl over her shoulder, turning to Brook."I just thought I should tell you that you shouldn't even bother thinking about being the fairy queen.The rest of the group has decided that it's going to be me."

Brook looked down at her feet, but Bria's eyes were blazing."Shut up, Ryssa!You can get the whole studio on your side, but Brook will still be the better dancer!Brook floats!You flop!" the redhead snapped, her arms crossed over her green tank top defiantly.

"Bria, you're embarrassing me," Brook muttered, pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear in a gesture of mortification, her pale face slowly turning crimson.Bria shrugged off her friend's comment.

"C'mon Brook, you gotta stand up for yourself!Don't let Ryssa tell you that she's better than you!" Bria declared."Go on, tell her!"

Ryssa's sapphire eyes were flashing angrily."I AM the better dancer!And you have no right to tell me I'm not, Bria Tilmitt!You don't even have a dad!"

Instantly, the entire studio was silent.Ryssa had just crossed the line into the unforgivable, and all eyes were on her.Tears filled Bria's eyes, but she stuck out her chin."Go on, Ryssa."

No one had ever accused Ryssa of being smart, so she continued."Do you know what people say about you?You're a bastard.Your dad was a drunk that fooled around with your mom, and then moved on.You're nothing."The slap came as a shock to Ryssa, and her eyes watered as she held her hand to her stinging face.Bria turned to Brook, tears running down her cheek.

"Don't let her get away with that, Brook.Dance your best for me," she muttered, and then walked away.Brook watched her best friend go in astonishment.What had at first been nothing more than a dress rehearsal had just turned into a deadly contest of pride.

"Girls!Onstage now!" Mr. Lavine called from the doorway, and quietly all the ballerinas left the room.Only Brook and Ryssa remained, and the tall instructor walked towards them, and bent down to their height, smiling kindly."Ah, my best students.I hope there's no rivalry between you two?"The girls glanced at each other, and then shook their heads, fake smiles plastered on their faces.

"Good," Mr. Lavine continued."Because if there was, I should be most displeased.Now get onstage!Shoo!"

Glaring at Brook, Ryssa stalked off, her hand still covering her red cheek.Brook scampered after her, her steps filled with a new determination.She would dance her best today.She would get the part of the fairy queen, and Bria would be happy again.That was all she thought about as the music started, and she began to dance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bria was running.She didn't know where, and it didn't matter.But in a few seconds she was down the hill and beyond the studio, far back in the woods.Tears blurred her vision, and her slender frame was racked with sobs of hurt and anger as she ran on, ignoring the scraping branches that cut into her bare arms and legs.Finally she collapsed against a tree trunk with a shuddering sigh, and sank to the ground, drawing her knees to her chest.All around her, golden sunlight filtered through a leafy canopy of green, and the forest floor seemed dotted with puddles of warm sunshine.Birds called out to each other, spiraling through the sky, and a gray squirrel jumped from one tree to another.But all Bria could focus on was the dull emptiness she felt inside.

It had never bothered her that she had no father until now.She hadn't even really noticed.After all, her entire life she had been in the center of a circle of close friends.Her uncles, Seifer, Squall, and Zell, and her aunts, Quistis, Mirae, and Rinoa, had always made sure she knew that she was loved, and invited her on many family outings.She had never considered herself an only child, or her mom a single mother.They were part of one huge family, and over the years the boundaries had been so worn down that there really was no line between one true family and the next.They were all one and the same.But the way Ryssa had said that, as if it was wrong to not have a father…that had truly shocked Bria to the core.

Brushing her tears away, she reached into her shorts pocket, and came up with a photo.The picture was a little worn and yellow at the edges, but the little girl smoothed out the ends, and peered at it.Her father and mother sat together, smiling happily, totally in love.She wore his cowboy hat, and he had his arm around her, pulling her close in a tight embrace.Irvine Kinneas and Selphie Tilmitt.What had happened to pull two people so close apart?Had her father really been a drunkard?She couldn't bring herself to believe that.It had to have been something more serious.And Bria was determined to find out.

Standing up, she pulled her hand through her tangled auburn hair, and shoved the picture back in her pocket.Her mind was made up."I do have a dad," she said to the wind, the sky, the forest…whoever would listen."I have a dad.And I'm going to find him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Quistis woke up, she knew something was wrong.The whole world was spinning about her, and she bolted from bed, dashed to the bathroom, and threw up.When there was a knock on the door, she ignored it, and collapsed against the wall, curling up on the ground.

"Quisty?Hey, answer me!Are you okay?" Seifer's voice seemed full of concern, so Quistis sighed and tried to answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine.Don't worry about me.You'd better get going if you want to make the train to Timber."Her voice was hoarse, and she pushed a limp strand of blonde hair away from her face.

"Look, you know if you're sick I'm not gonna leave ya.So I'll just tell Skylar that the trip is off-,"

"No!" Quistis stood up shakily, and turned on the sink, splashing water on her face."I'm alright.Really.You and Skylar have a good time.I'm feeling fine now."

She could hear Seifer slump against the door, and there was silence for a while, then he sighed."Fine.But if you're feeling bad again, call Selphie to take you to the doctor.You hear me?"

Quistis smiled weakly, and turned the sink off, wiping her face with a towel."I will.Now go away."

Her husband chuckled, and she heard his footsteps down the hallway.Relaxing, Quistis took a cell phone out from the bathroom cabinet, and dialed a number."Selphie?Yeah, hi.Listen, could you do me a favor?Right.I need a ride to the doctor.Right away."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darkness.It was everywhere, all around him.Enveloping him in cold, tangible shadows of…black.Endless.And he was screaming.It echoed in his ears as he fell faster and faster, desperately trying to grab hold of something.And finding her.

_ _

_"Don't expect me to help you when you need it, Irvy.I've all but given up on you."_

_ _

_Her words were soft, gentle like the tickling of a feather, yet strangely cold.When had she become so alien?When had she stopped loving him?He reached out for her, longing to touch her skin, feel the silk of her hair, the delicious friction as their two bodies met as one.Found nothing but empty air._

_ _

_She laughed lightly, dancing just out of his reach, her eyes sparkling like dusky emeralds.A flash of blinding light, searing pain…_

_ _

_Oh Hyne.That night.He was there again.Saw it all over again, was forced to remember just what he had done to her to make her cry.Sefie…No…_

_ _

_"Why are you doing this to me, Irvy?"Her voice vibrated with held-in emotion, and she touched his arm with a small hand, peering up into his face.A sunflower, still.Curious._

_ _

_Innocence, so pure and tender…_

_ _

_"Fuck it, Sefie.I just can't take it anymore.Leave me alone."He brushed her hand away angrily, facing the opposite direction._

_ _

_Drops of honey to my lips…_

_ _

_She moved to stand in front of him, adjusting the hem of her yellow sundress almost nervously.Her light floral perfume invaded his senses, and he backed away from her, eyes narrowing in something very akin to hate.Drunk, of course.Too damn drunk to be thinking rationally._

_ _

_"Dammit, will ya leave me alone already!What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_ _

_Selphie raised an eyebrow but said nothing.Her silence spoke for itself.The room seemed to shimmer, and the next few seconds were a blur of color and screams.His hand lashed out, hitting her across the face.He dimly saw her fly across the room and land with a sickening crack against the wall, crumbling to the ground like a broken doll.His hand ached, and the tears came again.Screaming… Hyne…_

_ _

_"I thought you loved me…" Fragile wings broken by strong gloved hands, a little butterfly crushed by the butt of a rifle.Love is such an ephemeral thing…_

_ _

_Momentary…yet endless…_

_ _

He awoke with tears streaming down his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_ _

"Okay guys, remember what I taught ya, and have a great rest of your Saturday!Class dismissed!"

The junior classmen piled out of the classroom, laughing and joking, and Selphie watched them with a faint smile.Hyne knows it wasn't easy getting up on a Saturday morning, but these kids took it all in stride with the cheerful attitude taught them by their Instructor.

Shuffling her papers, the petite woman made a halfhearted attempt at organizing the ever-present piles of paper cluttering her desk, then chuckled and gave up.It was her desk, anyways.Why change anything when she was perfectly happy the way it was?And she was.Perfectly happy.She didn't need anyone, contrary to the popular belief of her fellow Instructors.She was an independent woman, a-

A muffled snore caught her off balance, and Selphie turned around quickly, then rolled her eyes, a smile of amusement on her face.Niles Tek, one of her newest pupils, lay curled up behind his control panel fast asleep, his chubby face half hidden by his huge wool sweater.

Shaking her head, Selphie crossed the room, her black boots clicking along the tile floor, and tousled the boy's sandy blonde hair."Gee, Niles!Did my class bore you that much?"

Niles shot up from his bench, a blush reddening his cheeks."N-n-n-no, Instructor Tilmitt!" he stammered.

"Hey hey hey!" she laughed."Its no big deal.Okay?"Her face became serious, and she sat on the bench beside him."Look, Niles.You're new, so you haven't gotten the schedule yet.I understand that.Y'know, in Trabia they start three hours later than here!I was always missing first period when I transferred to Balamb."Selphie wrapped an arm about the little boy, smiling genuinely, and Niles relaxed a bit."So like… I don't mind you sleeping in my class.I'm pretty lax about things like that.But after the bell rings, I expect you to leave, okay?"

Niles grinned."Okay, Instructor Tilmitt.Sorry."

Selphie pinched his cheek, her eyes sparkling."Keep that smile on your face, kid.I'm sending you to the infirmary next time so you can catch up on your sleep.Dr. K won't mind.Now get."

Beaming, the boy slid off the bench, grabbed his bag, and ran out the door. "Bye, Instructor Tilmitt!Have a nice weekend!" he yelled over his shoulder, and Selphie waved to him as he disappeared down the hallway.

Smiling to herself, Selphie stood up.Niles would be a useful addition to Garden.Such a nice boy.Humming absently, she glanced at her watch.11:30 a.m.She had just enough time to race to her flat on the third floor, grab her car keys, and drive down to Balamb to pick Bria up for lunch.It would be a wonderful surprise.Bria must have gotten bored of the dance rehearsal by now.Pulling down the hem of her Instructor's uniform, Selphie picked up her notebook, holding it tightly to her chest, and walked out the door, head held high.

As she walked down the hallway towards the elevator, a tall figure caught her eye, and Selphie's heart sank.That would be Instructor Darien Black waiting for her.Oh, he would never admit that he was waiting, of course.But Selphie knew he was.Taking a deep breath, she clutched her notebook tighter to her chest, and hurried past.__

_ _

_Please don't talk to me; please don't talk to me, please don't-_

_ _

"Selphie!"

Shit.

_ _

Slowly, Selphie turned around as Darien walked towards her casually, a smirk on his rugged face.She knew that walk.She knew that look.It reminded her of someone else, long ago.Inwardly, she shivered.

Darien was a very tall man.Tall, and elegant.He held himself well, with honor and poise.And he had every reason to.Many years before, he had been a general alongside Caraway in the Second Sorceress War.A respectable gentleman and amazing swordsman, many girls fawned over him.Selphie was not one of them.Something about him repelled her.That, and the fact that he was old enough to be her father.

_What would Quistis do?_Gathering her confidence, Selphie did her best to look him straight in the eye."Instructor Black," she said coolly, "I would prefer if you stuck to my last name.After all, our relationship is purely professional."

The man laughed coarsely, tossing his long, gray streaked black hair behind one shoulder."My dear girl.Jumpy today, aren't we?What on earth would I want with a young thing like you?"He raised an eyebrow, his mouth quivering in a mocking smile.

Selphie blushed._Real good, Selph.Real good.Lets just face it.When it comes to understanding men, you suck._"I ah…um…" His comment had shaken her confidence, and her words came out in a stammered rush."Whatexactlydoyouwant,DarienBlack?Noofenseroranything,butlikeIgottapickmydaughterupsoifyoucouldjustgettothepoint…" She tapped the soles of her boots in a nervous habit, too embarrassed to meet his eye. 

Darien nodded understandingly."Of course.The pressure of being a single mother.I feel for you, my dear.I may as well get on with it.You asked what I want," he began, moving closer.Instinctively, Selphie took a step back, which made him chuckle."I want nothing more than your company, Instructor Tilmitt.I'm getting older, and a man my age is rather lonely.So perhaps if we had tea one day?"

"Tea?" Selphie almost laughed in relief.So that's why he had been watching her all these weeks!And to think, he hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask until now.Just like a schoolboy!"Okay, sure!Whenever.Gimme a call.Now I seriously gotta go!"Without waiting for his response, she ran onto the elevator and closed the door.

Darien watched the lift go up, smiling coldly."Nothing more innocent than tea, my dear."Twirling his saber, he walked away.


	3. For Every Dream

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Unknown User Normal Unknown User 2 282 2001-11-08T04:58:00Z 2001-11-08T04:58:00Z 9 2648 15097 DellComputerCorporation 125 30 18540 9.3821 Final Fantasy 8: After the Storm 

Chapter Three: For Every Dream

A/N:  Sorry this took so long again..*sigh*  I'm just a slow writer.  =(  

"Good afternoon, Balamb!  I'm Larry Lynn, here with the weather forecast.  As you can see, it's raining cats and dogs.  Ha ha!  Stay-," 

In a fit of rage, Zell's gloved fist collided with the car radio.  It flickered, and then zapped off.  "Damn straight, it's raining'," he muttered sourly.  "Who the hell does this Lynn guy think he is?  Stupid motherfuckin'-," 

The loud, obnoxious honk of the car behind him interrupted Zell's ranting, and the martial artist uttered a very creative string of profanities before almost sliding off the rain slick road.

After that, Zell was more careful.  Squinting through the downpour, he could barely make out the busy highway ahead of him.  He scratched his head, debating whether to call his agent in Timber and inform him that he'd be late, then decided against it.  The cell phone probably wouldn't work in this storm, anyway.

"Great," he mumbled to himself.  "Stuck in traffic, miles away from home.  Alone.  In the goddamn rain, for Hyne's sake!  Maybe the radio still works."  Keeping his eyes on the road, he switched the radio on.

"Larry Lynn again, folks.  It's-,"

Click.

"Yo, that was our top ten fo' today, stick around.  I'm Z, 98.6."

Click.

"Come on down to Chocobo Charlie's place!  We serve fried-,"

Click.

"Our next song made the music world history books ten years ago.  Stay tuned for Let Her Go, performed by Zell Dincht and his band, Lone Lightning."

A flicker of recognition crossed Zell's face.  His song.  No…their song.

_No one could remember whose idea it was to go to a karaoke bar.  Zell thought it might have been Selphie's, but it didn't really matter.  Everyone was so bored that night, they would have agreed to anything.  So at one a.m. on a Friday evening, everyone found themselves sitting around a little table in the corner, away from the flashing lights and the loud speakers which projected the inebriated patron's screechy voices to all ends of the crowded bar._

_Squall sat with his head in his hands, trying to block out the noise, but from the pained look on his face, he was obviously not succeeding.  He ignored the beer Irvine had slid across the table to him; adamantly stating "I don't have the leisure to get drunk.  I'm responsible for you guys," to which everyone protested that they didn't need to be babysat, and Rinoa smiled, and whispered something to her boyfriend, which made him blush profusely.  _

_So, that's where they were.  Zell remembered it vividly.  He sat next to Quistis, trying to make conversation with the uppity Instructor, and finally made her laugh.  She _

_tipped her chair over, falling to the ground in a giggling heap._

_Everyone was really letting loose.  Even Squall was arguing amiably with Selphie, and he grinned as she slammed her hand down on the table, tipping a cocktail glass onto her lap.  _

_"Eeeeeeeeew!!!" she shrieked, leaping out of her chair.  "I'm all wet!"_

_Irvine smirked.  "That must be uncomfortable, Sefie.  Why don't you take your dress off?"_

_Everyone laughed as she kicked his chair over, and he landed on the floor beside Quistis, who still hadn't gotten up.  _

_The blonde girl smiled goofily.  "How nice of you to visit me, Irvine!" she declared, and then burst into another fit of giggles._

_The cowboy stared at her, then looked up.  "I think Quisty's drunk."_

_Shaking with laughter, Quistis propped herself up on one elbow, pushing a strand of unruly golden hair away from her face.  "I've seen Selphie act like this dozens of times, and you never accuse her of being drunk!" she complained._

_Smiling, Selphie sat down beside her.  "That's because I'm always like that!"  Narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend, she spoke a little louder.  "Now Irvine, on the other hand…"_

_Irvine took the hint and quickly tore his eyes away from the girls at the next table, smiling sheepishly.  "Sorry."  He scooted a bit closer to Selphie and gave her a kiss._

_"Yo, guys!" Zell scooted his chair closer to the little group on the floor.  "You gonna get up or what?" _

_They all stared at him as if he were insane._

_"I mean, uh…  It's the floor, man…" He coughed, scratching his head.  _

_Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine looked at each other, then back at Zell.  _

_Giggling, Rinoa got up and sat down with everyone else.  "Free spirit!  Whoo!  C'mon, Zell!" She gestured to the martial artist.  "Be a rebel!"_

_"I don't know…" Zell wasn't given a choice, however.  Squall reached over casually, and tugged on his chair.  The spiky haired young man tumbled to the ground.  Squall then stood up, ran a hand through his hair, and made himself comfortable next to Rinoa._

_They sat like that for a while, in a little group on the floor by the table, ignoring the laughter from the people all around them.  What did it matter what others thought?  They were having fun together, which was a nice break from their mission to destroy the Sorceress only a month ago.  Quistis leaned against the wall, her arms crossed, legs pulled up to her chest as she talked quietly with Squall.  Selphie lay half asleep in Irvine's lap, and the cowboy looked oddly content as he absently played with his girlfriend's hair, listening as Rinoa explained her interest in journalism to a fidgeting Zell.  _

_It was Selphie that said it, though it was on everyone else's mind as well.  "Y'know, this is, like, the first time we've ever really acted immature together.  It's kinda nice.  Don't you think?"  She sat up, leaning her head against Irvine's shoulder.  He smiled, and put an arm around her._

_"Yeah.  It is.  We're only 17…"_

_"We shouldn't have to deal with this stuff," Rinoa said softly.  "Saving the world, and all.  It's great being a kid again and not having to worry if you'll survive until tomorrow."  She turned, smiling sadly.  "What do you think, Squall?"_

_Squall sat, chin in hand, frowning.  "We may not survive until tomorrow.  No one knows," he said finally.  "But…  Selphie's right.  I like it like this."_

_"The only problem is that girl at the mic!" Zell complained, jerking his head towards the stage where a skinny, gawky looking teenager with glasses was screeching "Your Song" into the microphone.  "Someone good should sing.  No one with any talent has gotten up there yet!"_

_"Irvy can sing," Selphie remarked off-handedly.  "Why doesn't he perform?"_

_"What?!" Irvine backed away and stood up.  "Not a chance!  I don't sing in public."_

_"Seriously, he's got an awesome voice," Selphie continued.  "A really sweet tenor with a Galbadian accent, just like that guy from Laser!"_

_Quistis grinned.  "Irvine, sing for us!"_

_"No way!" the cowboy declared.  "I'm NOT going up there."_

_"I dare ya."  The magic words.  "I dare ya, Irvine," Zell said, grinning.  "Get up there and sing."_

_Sighing, Irvine turned to look at the stage.  It was rather small and old looking.  No one seemed to be paying any real attention to whoever was up there.  What did he have to lose?  His dignity, his pride, his manliness…  He smirked.  A small price to pay for making his girlfriend swoon, and getting all his friends impressed.  …Right?  Right.  But he wasn't going to give in completely without one last demand.  "I'll do it if Zell goes with me."_

_Zell's eyes widened.  'Yo, man.  I don't really appreciate you tryin' to drag me into your own death sentence."  He looked around for support.  And got none._

_"Fine," he snapped.  "We'll make idiots of ourselves together.  C'mon, Irvine."  Striding over to the stage, Zell snatched a guitar from the corner and began to cautiously play a few chords.  Irvine watched, arms crossed.  _

_"I didn't know you played guitar."_

_Zell shrugged.  "I'm not that serious about it.  S'just something I fool around with in my spare time."  He stopped, and glanced up.  "How's this?"  He played a string of notes, ending in a strummed chord, and Irvine grinned._

_"Use that.  Sounds good."  The cowboy jumped onstage, grabbing the microphone.  "Okay, Zell.  Hit it."_

_Zell sat down on the side of the stage, a faint blush crossing his tattooed face as he began to play, glancing up at Irvine every once in awhile for cues.  And Irvine began to sing.  His voice was deep and very accented, and one by one the patrons turned around as the beauty of the song hit their ears._

_"There she is_

_Arms outstretched_

_Utopian smile on her pretty little face_

_A smile shadowed by a fearful hurt_

_She's crying_

_Don't want to get on your case_

_Strong as a butterfly_

_Fierce as a flower_

_She's holding it back, she's hiding_

_And you know_

_That it's a momentary heaven_

_You've gotta move on, let her go_

_Let her go"_

_Irvine glanced at Zell, arching an eyebrow, and the martial artist nodded nervously, clearing his throat.  He wasn't sure what Irvine had in mind, but the beginning of the next verse was taking shape slowly.  Zell's voice was quite a bit higher, and didn't have Irvine's soulful quality, but it was soft and honest._

_"Shattered bits_

_Of perfect crystal_

_Shimmer on the starlit floor_

_Picturesque_

_Beauty hidden with a malice_

_Back away towards the door_

_Strong as a butterfly_

_Fierce as a flower_

_She's holding it back, she's hiding_

_And you know_

_That it's a momentary heaven_

_You've gotta move on, let her go_

_Let her go"_

"I know that somewhere far away there's worlds of rainbows

(Rainbows in the)

Tender heat and somewhere waiting

You'll be waiting for me

You know she'll cry

Tears of sunshine 

Joy hidden by a broken heart

One last kiss 

Of salty sweetness

And then you're back to the start

Strong as a butterfly

Fierce as a flower

She's holding it back, she's hiding

And you know 

(You know)

That it's a momentary heaven

You gotta move on, let her go

Let her go"

The radio faded off to static and Irvine reached out from where he was sprawled on the couch to turn it off, a trace of a sardonic smile playing on his lips.  He hadn't heard that song in ages.  How long had it been?  10 years?  Time flies.

All around his small flat, rumpled clothing laid on the ground, only some of it his.  The cheap, metal-framed furniture had a thin layer of dust coating it, and dirty dishes and empty beer cans were piled on the table.  Someone had once told him that a man is only as good as the house he lives in.  Quisty, maybe.  He smirked.  She had been mad at him for leaving his dorm a mess.  A pity she wasn't here to clean it up now.

Quisty…  How was she doing?  Sitting up, Irvine sighed, trying to picture the pretty blonde instructor in his head.  Her features were blurry now.  All his friends were.  Simply faded memories of better times, high on a dusty shelf in the back of the cowboy's mind.  The more he thought about them, the more distant they seemed.  Squall had that peculiar way of looking at you, a way that made you feel totally inadequate.  Zell had a silly, lopsided grin that made him seem like a roguish puppy looking for praise.  Rinoa had a habit of playing with her hair as she spoke, tendrils of obsidian darkness flicking behind her ear, between two slender fingers as she smiled shyly, and then looked away.  And he would never forget the smirk on Seifer's face as he stood triumphantly by his sorceress on the parade float, shadows of pale color from overhead alighting and shimmering on the blade of his Hyperion.  

And Selphie…  He spoke her name in the hollows of his mind, heard it echo along shards of painfully sweet emotions, sliding and whispering until finally appearing before his eyes.  Selphie.  Yes, he remembered her best of all.  How could one forget?  Skin so smooth, and eyes like brilliant green jewels, flashing with childlike exuberance.  She had been the one to comfort him when he was afraid, the one to listen to him when he was angry, the one to bring him back to reality with her sweet temperament and sharp tongue.  He had never realized how much he had depended on her until now.  When it was too late.  She was gone…

A knock on the door brought welcome relief from the dredging up of old scars as Irvine walked slowly to the door, and pulled it open.  Kal grinned up at him through his scruffy red beard.  "Howdy, cowboy."

Irvine arched an eyebrow.  "Who said you could come over?"  But Kal ignored his friend, and sauntered in, pushing some papers off a kitchen chair and sitting down with his stubby legs propped up on the table.  

"Let's talk business, buddy.  How long have you been here?  Ten years, about?"

The younger man nodded apprehensively, crossing his arms.  "Yeah.  Just about.  Why?"

Kal scratched his beard thoughtfully.  "Ten years.  Heh.  Alrighty, here's my proposition.  I'd say ten years is more than enough time to recover from whatever the hell happened.  Lone Lightning's performing in Timber tonight.  So's, I got two tickets here…"

The cowboy didn't even bat an eye.  "That's great, Kal.  Really it is.  Why don't you take Orlis?  I know she really has a thing for Zell Dincht."

"No, man!  Orlis is a wonderful woman, but…" Kal shrugged.  "I was thinking more of a guy's night out."

"A guys night out?  Oh, that is _lame!_" Irvine snickered.  "Tell me, how many Chicken Soup for the Soul books do you read?  Next you're gonna be wanting a 'man to man' talk, so we can 'get in touch with our feelings'.  Rich, Kal.  Really rich."

"Then you wont even consider it?"

Irvine narrowed his eyes.  "No way."

Sitting up, Kal looked Irvine straight in the eye.  "Nice try, Kinneas.  I know the real reason.  You just don't want to see your friends again.  But of course, you have to play it all cool, be the Mr. Hot Shot and not give a shit about anyone but yourself.  You're too much of a fucking coward to face your past.  It hurts you too much."

The silence was almost unbearable.  Irvine looked away, pulling his cowboy hat over his eyes.  That wasn't the real reason, was it?  It couldn't be.  He just didn't like the loud music, and all the crowded people.  Yet…

"It's hard to be the only one that's held tight by the past," Kal said softly, and Irvine recognized the line from a famous Galbadian poem.  "That's what you're afraid of, isn't it, Irv?  You're afraid that all the people you've loved, all the memories you've treasured…"

"Could mean nothing to them," Irvine finished sullenly.  "Bull's-eye."  He paused for a moment, and then stood up.  "Enough soul searching, Kal.  I'm gonna be sick.  Look, if we're gonna be in Timber in time for the concert, we gotta leave now."

A wide grin spread over Kal's face, and he followed his friend out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the lights dimmed, a hush ran over the audience, and family and friends eagerly turned towards the stage, awaiting the start of the dance.  A tall, thin woman crossed the floor, adjusted her glasses, and made herself comfortable at the piano.  She began to play a song that was vaguely familiar, and Rinoa smiled as she realized it was yet another version of her mother's song, Eyes on Me.  

"Yes, yes-what?  Now look, Xu.  I don't want these-," Squall covered the receiver of his cell phone and looked at his wife in annoyance.  "What now, Rinoa?"

Rinoa took the phone from his hands.  "Xu, darling?  Commander Leonhart can't talk right now, he has family matters to attend to.  I'm sure you understand."  Deftly, she disconnected the phone and shoved it back in Squall's pocket.  "No one works on Saturday's but you," she told him simply, and turned away.

Squall resisted the urge to argue, and simply sighed.  "…Whatever."  He followed his wife's gaze to the stage, and the ballerinas about to begin their dance.

One by one, the girls entered, each attempting to float the way Mr. Lavine was expecting them to.  Ryssa was the first to appear, and she made the most of it, her golden curls flying as she spun gracefully onstage with perfect poise.  Years of hard work and practice had gotten Ryssa where she was now, and she knew she was good.  One of the best.  But not where Brook Leonhart was concerned.

Brook was the last to enter, and Squall had to look hard to realize that it was indeed his daughter.  Something about her seemed…different.  Wild, and unrecognizable.  Brook had always been quiet and reserved, unwilling to say anything for fear of being ridiculed, her wide blue eyes taking in all around her with a serious nonchalance.  But at that moment, as she leapt in the air, her black hair glinting like satin in the light of the stage, her slender arms arched perfectly as her light azure gown swayed and moved to the motion of the dance, Squall could have sworn he was seeing Rinoa as she was twenty years before.  The same vibrant passion reflected in his daughter's eyes, and she seemed to be dancing by herself, for no one could focus on anything but her.  Even Ryssa stopped to stare at the wild, beautiful creature that had once been Brook Leonhart.  

And suddenly she seemed to have sprouted wings, for her feet left the ground.  Squall blinked, cursing the bright, blinding stage lights for hindering his vision, but he felt Rinoa clutch his arm, and he realized he wasn't seeing things at all.  Brook was flying.  She was floating, dancing in the air, her skin radiant with an unearthly glow as she raised her arms, spinning faster and faster until she was nothing but a glittering blur above the stage.  Girls shrieked, running across the floor to their parents, as all watched openmouthed, craning their necks to see.  Someone screamed for the pianist to stop playing, but no one heard.  

Squall turned as he realized he no longer felt Rinoa beside him, and caught a glimpse of his wife dashing to the stage, dodging people until finally she came to the edge.  "Brook!" she cried, her voice echoing eerily around the atrium, then losing itself in the melody of the song.  "Brook!"

Panic gripped Squall's heart, and he bounded after Rinoa, wincing as the music became louder and louder until nothing could be heard but the song, almost unrecognizable from what it had been before.  He reached Rinoa, and held her tightly as she clung to him in hysterics.  "Squall, do something!"

And from far above, there came an unearthly scream, and the beautiful fairy came tumbling to earth.  The music stopped and all was silent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
